Protecting the Innocent
by Magmetor7
Summary: A doctor and defense attorney's personal goals are ultimately the same: To protect the innocent.During New Blood, and slightly after Apollo Justice.  Rated T for language later on, and Victor, obviously.


A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please R&R. This fic has mostly OC's running in the beginning, but characters from the actual series will appear as the story goes along.

Chapter 1

"Brandon! We got an emergency patient!" my friend Alex said.

I stood up from the chair in my office, surprised. "What! I get a day off, and this is what happens? Aren't the other doctors back yet?

"No, but I bet they didn't expect to be off on a business trip this long, Brandon. We're the only doctors here, what else are we supposed to do?" Alex sadly answered.

"I guess I have no choice… Time to prep." I walk out of my office and into the Operating Room. My name is Brandon Persus, and I'm a doctor at Sunset Valley Hospital. This isn't my first operation, but you could say that this was where everything started. About my friend, Alex, he's a good friend that I had all throughout school, but he tends to joke around, which makes me a little nervous for this operation. I can only hope things go well, and I'll do whatever I have to do to save my patients.

The room was very bright, though it was cold as a winter day. Quite an odd contrast, in my opinion. The room had a table, a sink, some tools, an oscilloscope. Anything you needed for an operation was in a second's grasp. While I prepped for the operation, Alex began to brief me.

"The patient's name is Chloe Grendl. She was in a car accident. The two cars hit head on and the patient went through both windshields. Surprisingly, the other passengers came out fine." Alex began.

I shuddered a little from the circumstances. "Ouch. I'm surprised she's still living. What injuries can you see?"

"There's some external lacerations,and there's also a sign of bleeding in the heart, so we'll have to open up this one."

"Anything else? Otherwise, I'm ready."

"All yours, doctor."

"All right, let's start the operation!"

The chest was covered with glass, which was to be expected from an ejection that went back into another one. Along with the glass, there were several large lacerations. Vitals were very low, at a mere 15.

"There's a lot of glass here. But the lacerations need to be tended to first. "

Alex gave me the sutures and I quickly got to work. Within seconds I had one, two, three, lacerations sutured, which quickly stabilized the patient temporarily. All the lacerations were sutured, minus the ones that didn't have large, pointy, pieces of glass lodged in them.

" Before I remove the glass, I'm going to stabilize the patient." I said to Alex."

"You know, I can fill the stabilizer for you, that is what I'm here for." Alex said.

"No, it's fine. Your job is to keep checking the status of the patient. These little things I can do myself."

"You're right, I guess…" Alex shrugged.

Alex brought out a vial of green liquid, filled the syringe with it, and handed it to me. He set the stabilizer vial next to me so I could add the stabilizer myself. I gave her about four injections altogether, which gave me about half of her vitals back.

"Uh, Alex? Get me the forceps, I need to extract these pieces of glass." I asked.

"Alright, but can you relax a little? You've got the patient in a stable condition, so you don't have to be so… serious." Alex answered, looking concerned.

"Serious? That's my job Alex. Would you like to be up here, with the patient's life at risk?"

"… No. I don't think I'd like to have that kind of pressure. I mean, I can only work as an assistant" Alex answered, handing me the forceps.

"I thought so." I said, extracting glass. "This is why I'm so serious with my work. If I mess around even a little, I put the patient in more risk than me operating on them."

All the glass was removed. Smaller cuts I only applied some antibiotic gel, but larger cuts I sutured, to be safe. Vitals were still lowering from the internal wounds.

"Alright, time to get to the center of this problem. Get me the antibiotic gel so I can prepare the lobectomy."

He handed me the gel, and I made a line of gel where I would make my incision.

"Alright, time to make the incision, get the scalpel."'

I followed the path of gel in a swift, almost fluid motion; I guess it showed how experienced I was. But what I saw in there would be difficult, even for an expert. The heart was covered with glass, nearly missing the vital blood flow areas. She was, quite literally, millimeters away from death.

"Now this… is an emergency patient." I said in horror.

"You don't have to continue, you know." Alex remarked. "I'm sure the other doctors would understand-"

"And be a coward? I'm not like that. This may be a difficult operation, and that's why they'd understand if the patient dies while I operate. I have two choices, be a coward, or a doctor who can save lives, no matter what may happen. Which would you choose?"

"… Be a doctor…" Alex mumbled.

"Alright. Now, I need the forceps. Please get it for me."

He gave me the forceps, and I extracted a piece of glass. A giant laceration appeared in front of my eyes, and drastically lowered the vitals to 10.

I jabbed the syringe into the vial and grabbed as much as I could. I quickly injected the stabilizer into the heart, and it greatly increased the vitals to about 25. I repeated the process again, which gave me about 40 vitals.

Alex gave me the sutures, and I sutured the two lacerations. I continued extracting the glass shards with more lacerations appearing after I extracted each one. The vitals dropped significantly, but I quickly stopped it with another round of stabilizer.

Now there's only one more laceration left to suture. I sutured it, but vitals didn't become completely stable. The heart began to convulse, slowly, but sped up into a rapid vibration, and then suddenly, it stopped.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief, Who knows what might've happened if-"

As soon as I said that, the heart gained five new lacerations, in the shape of a star. I still don't know how that happened to this day, but when I saw that star, my head was pulsing with pain.

"Gaaah! The stars… they taught me their… gifts…"

And with that, I was in a clear room with a light blue sky surrounding me. I didn't know how I got there, and honestly, I thought Alex might've poisoned something I ate for fun again.

"Alex, you're going to pay once I get out of this mess!"

_Who are you talking about? _ said an older woman's voice from my head.

"Wait a minute. Who are you, and where am I?"

_Inside your conscience. I am Astrid, bearer of wisdom for the god Asclepius. _Said Astrid.

"You mean, that god of medicine, for the Greeks?"

_That is correct. I am here to unlock a powerful gift from within yourself._

_ "_And that would be?"

_It shall be explained, in time. Unfortunately, this is all I have for you. Good luck._

And I was back in the operating room, with vitals hanging on at 5.

_Time seems… slower than normal. I should use this to my advantage and suture them all at once. _I thought. And I sutured them with only losing a vital.

After I sutured that last one, time seemed to flow normally again. I closed up the patient and Alex was simply standing there, with his jaw dropped.

"How did you do that? when you sutured those lacerations, it was as if you weren't human!" Alex remarked

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I'm really tired…"I said, then collapsed to the floor.

"Brandon? Are you okay? Brandon!"


End file.
